How to Train your Dragons Sister
by FictionLover124
Summary: What if Toothless had a half-human sister? *Follows the events of the movie* Rated T for mentioned bestiality and mild swearing, nothing explicit
1. Chapter 1: What we are

Chapter 1: What we are

I fly with the flock, right next to my brother. Everyone has that look in their eyes, that one-mind-one-purpose look, the look that those horrible humans know us for. I hate that look. I hate what it makes us do, so do most of the others; they aren't exactly thrilled to be hunted and tortured and killed for doing what they're being forced to do.

_They_ don't have a choice. I, apparently, do. The Queens will doesn't work the same for me; instead of the "one-mind-one-purpose" thing that happens to the others, for me it just feels like a Tiny One chattering away at the back of my skull. And just like with a Tiny, I can get rid of the noise pretty easily… the others aren't that lucky…

No one knows why exactly, at least, no one I've met. Of course some have their theories; my egg was cracked before I hatched, I'm somehow related to the Queen, I had some bad fish when I was a hatchling… the list goes on. My brother's theory though, is probably the most accurate. He thinks it's because of my father, my _human_ father. You see, I'm not like the others (if you hadn't already guessed). My mother once linked with a human man, I am the result of that. I am a half, but I don't mind. Although most would see a half as an embarrassing abomination and kill it when it hatched, my mother didn't. She had always had a soft spot for humans, so she spared me. She spared me, but she didn't stay long enough for me to survive. Usually it takes about a week for us to grow enough to be able to take care of ourselves; hunt and fly and such. It took me a year. Of course no one knew it would take me so long so when the time came to leave Hatchling Island, I was left alone. Well… _almost _alone. I don't remember much of it but my brother told me the only reason he came back was because he couldn't stand to listen to my "intense shrieking". Since then we haven't left each other's sides.

I look to my right to see a few Bundles; they have lots of spikes and there are a lot of them, next to them are Meatys; they're tough but very friendly. Behind them I see a couple of Doubles; two heads, two times more annoying. In front of me is a Blaze; they're fierce, really big, and are constantly igniting themselves. And then there's me and my brother, we're called Shadows; we never take human things, never show ourselves and_

My brother shoots one of the towers_

_Never_ miss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I'm about to destroy another one of the humans towers when I hear my brother cry out. The next thing I know I'm being knocked out of the sky by a very large, black thing. I hear the Blaze roar out that it was the tiny human who did it and then everything goes darker than my wings.


	2. Chapter 2: Did I do it?

Chapter 2: Did I do it?

**Hiccups POV**

"It's not so much what you look like. It's what's _inside _that he can't stand."

I stare at Gobber, "Thank you for summing that up."

"Look, the point is: Stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

I turn my head back to look at him, "I just wanna be one of you guys."

_That's all I've ever wanted_, I think, _to just fit in_. So I listen to my dad's orders and go inside the house… And right out the back door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I check my map once more, close my eyes and look in front of me: Nothing.

I sigh, start walking and check, yet again, the small 'x's marking possible crash-landing spots. _This one?_ I wonder, _No, checked that one. And that one, and that one and__

"AAARRRGH!" I scribble over the whole map in frustration, and then toss the piece of charcoal in my journal before putting it back inside my vest.

"Oh…The Gods hate me." I moan, "Most people lose their knife or mug. No, not me: I manage to lose an entire dragon!"

The idiot Viking, a.k.a. me, then proceeds to hit a branch in his frustration which then comes back to whack me in the face. "Ow!" I put my hand to my eye and glare at the tree. _What…? _

The tree is ripped in half as if something big crashed into it. My gaze follows the trunk over to a patch of upturned earth, where it looks like something equally as big (maybe even bigger) was dragged across the grass and over a cliff. I decide to follow the most obvious trail ever and look over the side of the cliff, immediately ducking back down to hide. I take a few deep breaths and then poke my head out over to look at the ensnared dragon lying in the middle of the forest. _Oh my Gods, it really is a Night Fury,_ I take out my knife and hold it out in front of me, trying my best not to hyperventilate.

I run as quickly and as quietly as possible to duck behind a conveniently placed boulder, take a few more deep breaths and turn to look at the downed Night Fury.

"Oh wow," I mutter after stumbling out of hiding, "I-I did it? Oh… This fixes everything. Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" I put my right foot on the supposedly dead dragons' haunch, only to have it shrug me off. I let out a startled yelp and brace myself on the same boulder I had been hiding behind.

I hesitantly shuffle my way over to the dragon, shakily pointing my knife at it. My gaze travels from its awkwardly trapped leg to its watchful stare. I gulp, and then ready myself:

"I'm gonna kill you dragon." I turn my dagger so that its pointing down, "I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking." I state, "I AM A VIKING!" I scream at it. I close my eyes, breathe deeply and raise my knife above my head. I look at it again, as if for reassurance, it closes its eyes and lays down its head in morbid acceptance of its fate. I close my eyes once more and prepare to sink my blade through the dragons' heart. I raise the sharp metal higher and _

"Oomph!" I've been hit with something hard and heavy and have landed on my back away from the dragon. I open my eyes to see a very angry face snarling at me. _Oh Shit._


	3. Chapter 3: I should kill you

Chapter 3: I should kill you

**Dragon Girls POV**

I lay on top of the human, using my front paws to pin it down.

After being knocked out of the sky by my brother, we landed in a big hole in the ground. It took a while but his grumbling eventually woke me up. I looked over to the other side of the hole just in time to see a very tiny human lift a tooth over my trapped brother. It was going to kill him. _Oh hell no,_ I remember thinking before pouncing across the hole and onto the human.

It was screaming pretty loudly.

"Shut _up_!" I growl at it. I lift my paw to rip out its mouth, but it moves so I only succeed in scratching it. Still, it starts bleeding a lot and screams even louder.

"This would be a lot easier if you would stop moving!" I bite out. I'm about to claw at it again when I feel something wet start forming between its back legs. _Must just be more blood,_ I think, humans seem to do that a lot. I lift my paw yet again, this time to tear out its heart, when I make the mistake of looking into its eyes; it was _terrified_, yet it seemed to almost understand. But that was impossible; it was a _human_, not to mention one that was going to kill my brother. Humans didn't have feelings, they didn't have a conscience; all they knew was death and destruction.

We didn't _want_ to steal their things; what would we do with it? The Queen forced us to, it wasn't our fault and we tried explaining that to them, we tried to get them to understand, to get their help. But they refused to see past the Queens will; that's why it was impossible for this human to understand why I was going to kill it. It couldn't understand; it was just a tiny human.

The human takes advantage of my distraction and scurries away, I let it go. When it's only a few paw prints from me it gets up on its hind legs and starts to slowly back away. I follow its lead and start my way back to my brother, not taking my eyes off the bleeding human. It turns around and I start gnawing on the vines trapping my brother.


	4. Chapter 4: I did this

Chapter 4: I did this

**Hiccups POV**

I feel the girls grip loosen and immediately start scooting away. I make it a few feet and the girl doesn't make a move to attack me again so I hesitantly stand up, she just stares at me so I start to slowly back away, she does the same. It doesn't look like she's going to attack me again so I quietly turn around. _Oh my Thor what the Hel just happened?!_ I'm pretty sure I'm having a heart attack.

I turn my head to look at the girl and almost pee myself again; she has wings! Very big, very dragon-like wings. _How in Thors name did I miss that?_ This girl was very obviously _not _a Viking. Although the fact that I had never seen her before probably should've tipped me off at least a little; I live on a small island in the middle of the meridian of misery; strangers are _not_ a thing here. Also, this winged girl-creature-thing just so happened to be naked. Like completely, unabashedly, newborn baby naked. Actually, now that I'm really looking, I can see black scale-like things running across her chest, down her sides and over her, urm, _nether_ regions, continuing halfway down her thighs. _So I guess she's not_ completely_ naked… _ In fact, if she had been wearing clothes, I never would've suspected her for being anything less than human, well, except for the enormous dragon wings protruding out of her back. That would've been a bit of a giveaway.

I move my gaze away from her wings and over to her head, immediately realizing what she's doing; the girl is trying to free the Night Fury using her teeth. Which doesn't appear to be working very well, I find that strange because I could've sworn she had really pointy teeth.

_Really, Hiccup? That's what's weird to you about this? _I quiet my inner voice and take a step forward, the Night Fury and the dragon-girl both immediately lift their heads to stare at me and, before either of us can figure out what I'm doing, I toss my knife at the girls' feet. She tenses and growls at me; I lift my hands in a sign of good-will and take two steps back. She looks like she'd like to get away from the dagger but doesn't want to leave the Night Fury still imprisoned in the ropes.

"You can use it to cut the ropes" I tell her. _What the Hel are you doing?_ _First of all, that is a _Night Fury _you are helping set free and second of all, she tried to kill you! Are you crazy?!_ I push aside my rationality and repeat what I said. There's no response. I take a step forward; she tenses but doesn't make a move to stop me so I take another step, and another, and another until I'm standing only two feet away from the dragon I tried to kill and the dragon-girl who tried to kill me. She's growling a lot now. I reach over to grab my knife and she whips her head to bite me. I quickly snatch my hand away.

"I want to help you" I tell her. She snarls at me and then the dragon purrs, as if it's telling her to stop being so over-protective. If I wasn't so terrified I'd probably find it funny.

The girl hesitantly backs away from me, but not without giving me one more warning growl. I gulp then slowly reach out my hand and pick up my knife. I take a deep, calming breath and launch myself at the ropes before I can change my mind. The Night Fury is free in less than ten seconds. The first thing it does is pounce on me and screeches (long and loud) in my face. It then huffs and jumps back over to the girl, purrs then crookedly flies away, the winged female close behind.

I then proceed to get up, pant and turn around to go back home. I make it two feet before my legs give out and I fall, bloody face first, on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5: So why didn't you?

Chapter 5: So why didn't you?

**Still Hiccups POV **

"Remember," Gobber instructs the class, "Dragons will always," Here's where he turns to me and says "_Always,_ go for the kill." He picks me up by the arm and sets me on my feet. I turn to look at the big scorch mark the Gronckle left on the wall of the arena.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So why didn't you?" I question aloud as I inspect the cut bola still resting on the forest floor. I look up and around me, then get up and start walking the way the dragon and dragon-girl had gone.

After searching for a few minutes I find a kind of cove secluded by a wall of rocks on all sides. It was really quiet, very peaceful and actually quite beautiful.

"Well this was stupid." I mutter to myself. I turn to leave when I notice some kind of black spots on the ground leading into the cove. I crouch down to pick one up and start inspecting it. It kind of resembled_

I let out a startled cry as a dragon whooshes right by me and starts climbing up the wall of rock. This apparently doesn't work because the dragon soon falls before turning and gliding over a pond. I quickly run down a few uneven steps to get a better view. The Night Fury makes two more attempts to fly out of the cove, each one as unsuccessful as the last. I quickly take out my journal and watch as it, again, tries to fly out of the secluded meadow. It lands in the perfect position and I take my opportunity to sketch it.

"Why don't you just… fly away?" I take another look at the frustrated Night Fury and notice something as it shoots the ground: It only has one tail flap. I quickly erase the left one on my drawing. I observe as it, again, tries to get out of the cove only to lose balance and glide back down to land, not so gracefully, by the pond. A fish briefly emerges, catching its attention. I watch as it tries, unsuccessfully, to catch one and start to sympathise with it. My distraction causes my hand to go a little lax and I accidently drop the piece of charcoal I had been drawing with. The dragon looks up suspiciously and I start to silently panic, although it does nothing but stare at me. I cock my head slowly, it does the same. _Where's the girl?_ I wonder.


	6. Chapter 6: How can I help?

Chapter 6: How can I help?

**Dragon Girls POV**

I fly above the human herd I had helped destroy only two moons ago, hiding in the clouds so as not to be seen. _This is stupid_, I think, _I'm never going to find it._ After the tiny human helped my brother escape the vines, we immediately set out to hunt. My brother, however, flew into a large rock and fell into a really deep hole in the ground. By that point I had been terrified; my brother _never _crashes. Except for that one time where he got attacked by some vines, but that's beside the point.

He crashed and, when I had landed next to him, told me that something was wrong, and, indeed, something was_ very_ wrong; his tail was missing a piece. When I told him he completely freaked out and started frantically trying to get out the hole. No use; his balance was all wrong. I felt horribly useless because I had absolutely no idea what to do. Nothing like this had ever happened before, but I wanted desperately to do something to help. So I asked what I could do and he cried "_Find my tail!" _ So here I am, flying over the human herd, looking for the rest of my brothers' tail.

I sigh, _This is useless, I'm never going to find it. And even if do: What then? It's not like we can just put it back on. _I decide I should just head back, the hole is pretty big, so he has plenty of room, and it's formed in a way that no predators would be able to come in, therefore my brother would be fine on his 4 paws. That didn't keep me from worrying though. _What if he can't hunt?_ That thought alone was enough to scare me into going back, tail or no tail. _Hopefully he'll have calmed down enough to see reason._ I sigh, Nothing will ever be the same now…


	7. Chapter 7: What side am I on?

Chapter 7: What side am I on?

** Hiccup's POV**

"Is this some kind of joke to you?!" Astrid all but yells at me, "Our parents war is about to become our own," She points her axe at me, part of my broken shield still stuck in it, "Figure out which side you're on."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Slowly, I make my way to the opening of the cove the Night Fury had been in yesterday, a "borrowed" shield held protectively in front of me. I peek over it and throw two fish into the cove then duck back down behind the serpent painted shield and wait. Nothing happens. I poke my head into the cove and don't see any murderous dragons coming to eat me so I take that as a good sign and step forward, only to get the shield stuck between two rocks.

I push but it doesn't budge so I crawl under it and into the quiet forest cove. I then pick up the fish and start to wander around, slowly turning to see all sides. Once I've almost done a complete circle I notice the Night Fury crouched on a boulder, staring intently at me. I gasp, clutching the fish to my chest and watch as the black dragon crawls off of the boulder. It sniffs the air then growls and slinks into a fighting position. I gulp and timidly hold out both fish, seeing as the girl still isn't here. It slowly crawls towards me; butt in the air, before abruptly pulling back with a growl. I lift up the side of my vest to reveal my dagger and put my hand to it, making the Night Fury growl more violently which then makes me jump back in surprise. I take a step back with a calming breath, then pull out my dagger and hold it out as far as I can before dropping it. The dragon shakes its head so I pick the blade up with my foot and toss it into the pond.

The Night Fury keeps a close eye on me through the whole ordeal and, when I finally get rid of the knife, immediately sits down and looks, for all its worth, like the most adorably innocent puppy I'd ever seen. _It's still a dragon Hiccup_, I remind myself and cautiously hold out the fish. It hesitates, then starts to crawl towards me and opens its mouth.

"Huh." I say, "Toothless. I coulda sworn you had_"

Abruptly, its teeth jut out and the dragon snatches the fish, gulping them down in half a second.

"Teeth." I finish feebly. The creature licks its mouth then pokes its head at me, making me quickly back away. I think it's about to continue when it sharply retreats and cocks its head, moving its ears. It then looks up at the sky and I follow its gaze; for a moment, there's nothing, then a dark speck appears among the clouds. Gradually the speck becomes bigger and I can make out large wings, two long legs and long dark hair: it was the girl. The dragon obviously figured that out before I did and started to excitedly jump up and down, waiting for the winged-being to land.

It wasn't long before the girl landed in a crouch in front of the Nigh Fury, three fish held tail-first in her mouth. The dragon purred and she dropped the still-alive sea creatures at its feet. It happily gobbled them down. I silently observe from my place a little away from the scene and slightly behind the girl: My position made it so that she hadn't noticed me, but it also gave me the perfect view of her wings. They truly were magnificent; black as night and almost twice her size, though somehow when she folded them it appeared as if they were simply the length of her arm.

I wanted so badly to whip out my notebook and sketch her but I didn't dare make any noise. I knew from experience that she was a lot more hostile than her ebony friend. Of course the Night Fury finished its meal in no time and, after apparently thanking the girl, directed its gaze to me. The girl turned around and immediately went into aggressive mode, getting ready to pounce. _Oh_ _great_, I think, _This again. _


	8. Chapter 8: Human

Chapter 8: Human

**Dragon Girls POV**

_The human _again_? _Why does it keep coming? Doesn't it know it's not welcome?

"Sister," I turn my head to look at my brother.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Don't attack the human." _What?_

"…And why not?"

"It's harmless." He states.

"It tried to kill you." I remind him.

"All humans have tried to kill me. It is their way. But this one freed me." I cannot believe the words coming out of my brother's mouth.

"It's a _human._"

"So are you."

"What…?"

"Sister," I turn to face him fully now, the human standing behind me all but forgotten, "as much as I hate to have to say this: You're not a Shadow, at least not completely. You are a half; half us, half them. So maybe this human could be good for you. You've already embraced your shadow half… maybe it's time for you to embrace the human part of you as well…"

"But I'm not like them. I was raised by shadows, by you." I object.

"We always said humans were like that because it was in their blood, and if that's true: it's in yours too."

"I… never thought of it like that." He gives me a solemn stare; looking the most serious I had ever seen him.

"I never wanted you too." He steps around me and goes over to the tiny human still staring at us, looking utterly confused. However, I'm too distracted to notice.

I had never, not once, ever felt as if my human side put a barrier between me and my brother. I realize now how much effort that must've taken him. My brother made sure I would always feel welcome amongst our_ his kind, even if I was considered an abomination by some. He found friends in those who could accept me and worked so hard so I wouldn't resent that I wasn't a whole…

I look over at my brother; he was feeding the human, who looked like he didn't quite understand what was going on. I feel very lucky to have him in my life, he truly is the best Shadow, and the best brother, there is.


	9. Chapter 9: Trust

Chapter 9: Trust

**Hiccups POV**

_Oh… That was disgusting. _ I shudder, the Night Fury made me eat half a regurgitated fish. I have no idea why, but I really hope it was worth it. The dragon licks its lips (or the area around its mouth…?) and I give it a feeble smile as the girl slowly makes her way over, still keeping her distance. The dragon starts to move its mouth, showing off its gums. _Wait a minute… is it trying to… smile?_ My awe changes my face and I reach a hand to its snout. When the Fury sees that, its teeth come out and it growls before flying to the other side of the cove and makes its bed. The girl watches this and turns to the dragon, or I guess speaks to it considering they apparently had an entire conversation a few minutes ago… I'm trying not to think too hard on that.

While the two dragons huff at each other I sneak over to the Night Fury and sit down. When it looks at me, I wave and it covers its head with its tail. I scoot closer and slowly reach out to touch it, but it lifts its tail to look at me and I quickly stand up, awkwardly walking away. The dragon decides to do the same and I think I hear giggling. I turn around but all see is the girl sitting in the same place she had been before, we stare at each other until I cock my head and she crawls away. The rest of the day is spent in a similar fashion; me trying to gain the dragons trust, the dragon walking away each time and the girl laughing at us. Until I finally give up when the sun begins to set and I sit on a rock away from where the dragon is hanging upside down on a tree.

Eventually I pick up a nearby stick and start to draw. The dragon apparently becomes curious and walks up to watch the sketch of the dragon girl come to life. I feign ignorance at its presence and let it follow my movements, until it walks away and comes back dragging a small tree. _What in Thor's name is it doing…? _ The dragon-girl is seemingly thinking the same thing, because she comes to sit about 10 feet away from me and we both stare as the dragon draws on the ground.

I can't believe it. I straighten up to see better and it turns to look at me so I change the direction of my head. Unfortunately, that means I'm left staring at the girl, who is oblivious as she is staring intently in befuddlement at the Night Fury.

She's quite beautiful, kind of animalistic but I guess that's to be expected. Her waist-length hair is a shade lighter than her wings and I can finally see that her eyes are a pale green similar to those of the Night Fury. The pink light paired with her distraction also allowed me to see that her ears were longer and higher up on her head than those of a regular human. All in all, she looked quite human except for some subtle (and not-so subtle) differences. She was also really clean. Most of the people in my village wore dirt and grime like a second skin, but she looked like she actually knew what a bath was. Of course she was covered in dirt and her hair reminded me of a well-kept rats nest, but it was a lot better than I've seen some girls look.

My staring must not have gone unnoticed by all, for the large dragon soon whacked the back of my head with the leafy part of its "stick". My attention was then refocused on the Fury's masterpiece. It was just a bunch of squiggly lines, but the fact that a _dragon _did it was enough to calm my inner critic.

I looked around at the entirety of it and stepped forward. Abruptly the dragon started snarling at me and I cringed, taking a step back. It stopped. I opened my eyes to look at it and it was not being hostile so I stepped forward again, only to have it start snarling once more. I took my foot away and the dragon was docile. I looked down and noticed it had been one of the lines it had drawn that I had stepped on so I experimented by stepping on it again; the dragon started snarling. I took my foot off, and the dragon was docile. I did this a few more times until, finally, I stepped over the line and got no reaction. I smiled, proud of myself, and started making my way out of the drawing, careful not to step on any of the lines.

Eventually, I backed out enough to feel the dragon's breath on me and I winced. I take a couple steps forward and turn around. Slowly, I put out my hand but it growls so I take it back. I look away and catch the gaze of the girl. She doesn't move or say anything, but I feel as if she is conveying a message. I close my eyes, averting my gaze, and hokd out my hand, palm forward, to the Night Fury, letting it decide. I can feel its powerful stare, as well as that of the girl, but I stay in position and, after a few heartbeats, feel the warm scales of the dragons nose press gently into my offered hand. It takes all my willpower not to jump away, but I keep my cool and slowly open my eyes, turning to stare at the Night Fury as it is opening its own eyes. It looks at me for a few seconds before shaking its head and walking away.

_Huh. _I think,_ Maybe you're not an "it" after all… _


End file.
